VA Gang
by Haze-Lucky3
Summary: Rose Hathaway, was waiting for a her boyfriend at the wrong time. She was taken by Dimitri Belikov a memeber of the VA Gang. Rose has to come to terms with never going home, she is now a member of the VA Gang and a student at St.Vladimir's Academy OOC
1. Chapter 1  Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Chapter 1 – Wrong Place**

I stood in my black dress and high heels I had rapped my arms around myself in the hope to get some of my bodies heat back in, waiting for my idiot boyfriend to turn up. I had no idea why he asked me to meet him here, and he was late as usual which made it worse. I uncrossed my arms, and dug in my bag, I rang his mobile knowing he would pick up he always picks up his mobile no matter what he was doing. It picked up on the second ring like I knew it would but I did not suspect the voice of my best friend Becky "Hey who is it?" then I heard her giggle ring out, I got alarmed and confused "Becky it's me Rose why are you answering Jessie's phone." I kicked the floor, in my confusion "Shit" I heard her whisper then I heard my boyfriend's voice low and husky "Baby why you stop who is it?" Stop! Stop what, what the hell were they doing, I shook that idea from my head neither of them would ever do that to me "It's Rose" I heard him cruse and groan, there was sounds and shouting voices, then I heard a bang and Jessie's voice once again talk to me through the phone "Hey babe what's up? Where are you?" I felt like screaming, what did he mean where was I he asked me to be here "I could ask you the same question" there was a moment of silence then I heard him swear under his breath "Shit our date" I felt like throwing the phone, at the wall opposite me screaming at the top of my lungs. "Yeah so where are you and whys Becky there?" I was meant with silence then I heard one of the guys he lives with voice it was quieter then Jessie's but I could still hear it "When you're finished screwing Becks I want a go" My heart stopped, Jessie was cheating on me with Becky yeah he is not the prefect boyfriend but he had told me time and time again he loved me and now he was sleeping with my best friend, well ex best friend I guess now.

Jessie must have known I heard because when he spoke the next words he sounded sacred and broken "Rose,…" but I didn't hear the rest of his words, because there was a bang from the end of the ally. "What was that?" he asked more shouted through the phone, but I was no longer paying him any attention to him. I looked to the side were it had come from to hear a shout I couldn't hear what the guy said but it sounded angry, it was met by a few more bangs. And I recognised the sounds from movies gun shots, god someone had a gun. I heard muffle sounds going from the phone, as I put it back to my ear "Rose talk to me what's going on" another bang came this time closer "Shit, that's a gun, stay there I coming to get you and Rose no matter what shit I have or will do I love you" I didn't know what to say, because I was frozen in confusion and fear. Fear because the shouting voices and gun shots were coming closer, but now it was joined with the sound of running footsteps.

And in a matter of minutes the ally way I was in was filled by shouting men and a couple of women, it seemed to be a battle, guns were going off everywhere. I inched to the end of the ally way, not knowing where to look, as men fell, groans of agony erupting from their lips. "Put the phone down" shouted a guy near me he had just shot the gun in front of me and now turned to me. I hear Jessie's voice on the other way "Rose, do what he says lower the phone slowly to the floor I am on my way, I will be there soon baby." The guy stepped closer to me but was still in the shadow but I saw the dying sunlight reflect of the gun. I bent my knees slowly putting the phone on the floor, I then straightened back up. The guy put a black boot in to the orange light and stumped on my iphone till it was just pieces of metal and plastic. "Who are you?" if I hadn't been so scared I would have said his voice was sexy he didn't sound old, but he can't have been my age since he had a gun right? "Rose" I saw the reflection of the gun change meaning he had lowered it but now it just pointing at my stomach instead of my head.

"What you doing here Rose?" I swallowed "I was meant to meet my boyfriend" ex-boyfriend I added in my head but I am sure that this guy who was holding guy didn't want to know my boyfriend history. "Well Rose, I apologise in advance." His hand shot out which wasn't holding his gun and grabbed my arm bring me into the darkness. My quickly adjusted because of the sinking sun, there was bodies but not as many as bullets which had obviously been shot. "Stop!" shouted the man who was holding me, I felt a gun press against my side, I couldn't help but think how muscular this guy who was holding me was I could feel his toned abs pressing against my back, he was taller than me easily looking over my head. His hand was large and surprisingly warm around my arm, I was brought back to the fight when all shouts and gin fire stopped. As my eyes adjusted even further I could tell the difference of the people fighting, there seemed to be two teams. One was next to the right wall and the other the left, but as I looked closer I saw the next to the right wall some of them were in police uniform. "Right, VAs get out of here, if any of you try and follow us I will blow her brain out" he said as he raised the gun from my side to my head, my heart beat picked up god was he really going to kill me. Was this the end of it was this the end of my life.

"When I say run, you run ok?" said the sexy voice in my ear, when it whispered I could pick up an accent, I would say it was Russian but I had never been good with accents. But I nodded as I felt his breath brush my ear and neck. He started to slow pull me backwards as the 'VAs' ran past us but we stayed facing the still advancing police and other men, and I realised as we stepped back into the light, they didn't care if I live or die. But I was pulled from these slightly depressing thoughts as I heard the Russian accent shout "Run" I span round easily and felt his hand take mine as we ran I heard shots going off and I ducked. I hadn't realised I had closed my eyes, till I heard the voice again "Get in, now" it shouted I opened my eyes quickly scrambling into the van, I jumped across the seats and as a body slammed in after me. "Drive now" he shouted again "Whose she?" said another voice it sounded like a girls, but I was looking through the darkened window at the running men behind the van "None of you business".

I turned to look at the guy who threatened to kill me, and my breath was taken away it was like when Jessie used to hit me, all the air in my body left in one whoosh. He had long brown hair which at the moment hang round framing his face. He had a strong jaw, which matched his body perfectly, he wore simple black top which showed off his six pack and strong chest. I watched as his arm muscles flexed as he brush his hand through his hair doing it up in a ponytail. I didn't know how I had been staring but he lifted his head so I was then staring in to chocolate brown eyes which matched the colour of his hair. "Like what you see?" he asked with a sexy cheek smirk on his face, it was like the one Jessie used to give me but on this guy like looking nicer and it actually reached his eyes.

I was about to flirt back with him like I would do with Jessie, but then realised he threatened to kill me. "Hardly, I have seen much better" I turned to look out the window knowing full well my eyes tell when I lie. "Yes, I love this girl" said the girl or women who was driving "Oh shut up Lissa" she laughed "It's about time you ego was knock down a few notches" the guy hit the back of the women's chair but she just laughed. It was along ride, till we stopped and I stayed looking out the window, not trusting myself to look at the god like man without drooling. "Out!" the guy barked, as he pushed his door open stepping out, just the same as the women Lissa did.

I pushed open my door, stepping out and shutting my door not much gently then the other two. My brain had just caught up with what was happening, they had kidnapped me. "Can I go home now" I said and the guy laughed, and Lissa rolled her eyes. "I sorry you can't" said the guy not sounding sorry at all. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me again, I saw a manor house in front of us it wasn't the normal manor house you hear about in vampire novels, it was massive and there seemed to be people everywhere. There was men everywhere, some looking as if they had just walked out a war zone, then thinking back to the alley way I realised they had. Then my anger started, I had never been good at controlling my anger I wrenched my arm out of the guys grip who was startled until he glared at me. He went to grab my arm again as Lissa walked on a head. "No need to man handle me I can walk on my own" and I stormed off towards the manor house again. I heard a deep, husky chuckle from behind me which sent tingles down my spine.

He came to walk next to me with his hands in his pockets. When we walked through a packed room which seemed to be a lounge or something, but every sofa or wall seemed to be covered in men who looked worst from wear but were all smiling and laughing. "Christian are you alright?" asked the guy I stopped as I noticed he stopped behind me "Yes no one came when you were away" I looked over to were the voice came from to see a man who had Lissa sat in his lap. I looked him over he had bright blue eyes, and seemed to have fangs this didn't scare me because I already knew vampires were real because well I was half and half of one, being a Dampier as Jessie told me, and Jessie was a vampire a Moroi as their world calls it.

I got a closer look at Lissa as well to realise she too was a vampire, she had long blond hair, bright green eyes, then something clicked in my brain something Jessie had told me once, about the vampire royal families and the Dragomir's having green eyes "Your Vasilisa Dragomir" everyone's eyes in the room, turned to me and she smiled and nodded at me, that means she was the last of her blood line losing the rest in a car crash. But then a guy not too far away from me decided to make his presence known to me "Well hello there" he said in I think was meant to be sexy voice. My god's voice rang out "Mas, you touch I kill" he pointed from me when he said touch and then the guy who had spoken when he said kill but glaring at him the whole time. "Of course but if she asks for it means I can have fun right?" he asked grinning at me, looking me up and down "No!" his voice was louder and was scary everyone's eyes turned to him most surprised "I mean yes if she says yes then fine". Mas smirked "Got a crush Dimitri or should I say Dimka" I almost burst into laughter at the, I guest nickname, but went silent at my god's glare his name Dimitri really suited him.

"No" he barked, glaring around the room as if daring them to tell him differently, even if he didn't have a crush on me I had a crush on him. "You come" he said spinning round to me, storming out the room, I followed after him. We travelled down hallway after hallway till we reached a door that Dimitri stopped outside, turning the door knob and entering the room without a glance in my direction. I entered guessing he wanted me to follow, I did and was met with his sexy voice "Sit down" I sat down on the large king size bed and watched him as he walked over to a dresser, pulling off his shirt as he did I saw a tattoos on the back of his neck, a long line with three stars above it. I had seen something like this on the back some of Jessie's men's neck. My eyes travelled down his strong back till my eyes found a different tattoo one I hadn't seen before it was and A and V swirled together. "Do you want something to wear?" he asked looking back at me over his shoulder. I looked down to see I was still in my dress, I had ditched my high heels when we were running, from the others. "Yeah" I said running my hand through my hair, "Heads up" I clicked looked back at him as he threw clothes at me I noticed he didn't turn round.

But then I realized it was probable to give me a chance to change and I took it. I quickly ripped my dress off putting on the long t-shirt he gave me and the pulling the trackies. "Done" I said turning back around, he turned around to and then I notice the blood on his shoulder which I didn't before "You got shot" I heard him laugh "Just noticed" I didn't think it was a laughing matter but he didn't seemed fazed by it. "Do you have a first aid kit, you need to sort that" I said starting to look round the room for a first aid kit. "No its fine I will get on of the guys to take it out later" my eyes snapped up to him "How?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know, he looked surprised by my question "Pulling it" I shuddered "Just like that" I said doing the motion with my hands he frowned but nodded. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath "You'll rip your arm off right first aid kit now where is it?" he seemed taken aback by my bluntness, but nodded behind me anyway.

I turned round to see he was nodding towards a draw next to the bed; I walked over and opened it pulling out the green box with the white cross on it hoping this was not your standard size on first aid box. "Lay down" I told him point at the bed, he rolled his eyes and grumbled something in his native langue which I still think was Russian but lay down on the bed away. I climbed up next to him sitting cross legged next to his wound; I leant back off the bed picking up his t-shirt. I yelp slightly when my weight shifted and I almost went to the floor but I heard a grunt of pain and an arm wrapped round my waist pulling me back "Don't do that" he said through his pain, he didn't look in my eyes he stayed staring at the ceiling. "Sorry" I said pushing his t-shirt down on the wound, whipping the blood away if it hurt him he didn't show it he just stayed staring at the ceiling with no emotions on his face. I realized the his arm was still round my waist, even though it felt right and I got tingles from his touch I had to move it back to his side, so I could take out the bullet.

I opened the box and sighed in relief everything I need was in there. I pulled out the syringe pulling off the plastic bag. I then took the light bottle of morphine; once I filled the syringe I flicked it to make sure I wouldn't be getting any air in his blood. I had learnt all this at Jessie's place well I would call it a gang, I had to learnt because the guys would get hurt like this all the time, and Jessie would only let me help him since he wouldn't show weakness with anyone else, What would he do now I was here. But then I realized he cheated on me I didn't know and I didn't care he could die from unattended injuries all I care. I brought my attention back to Dimitri shoulder saying "This may hurt but take it like a man" I heard his chuckle, and I smiled I brought the syringe to his shoulder putting a bit of the morphine all-round the wound, to make sure it all went died. I then put the syringe back in the bag then throw it in the bin which was next to a door which I guess was the bathroom. "Does it still hurt?" I asked he shook his head still staring at the ceiling "Right then I am going to take the bullet out" He nodded, I brought his arm into my lap so I could move closer to his shoulder, I picked up the clamp, and brought it closer to his shoulder.

Like I did with Jessie I need to keep him busy while I did this or he may move making me do a worse wound then there already was "So what is this place?" I asked as I leaned it touching the bullet with the clamp "It's a school for VA gang members" he said still looking at the ceiling "What does VA mean?" I asked as I got the clamp the right size to go round the bullet. "Vampire Academy" I was surprised he was telling me all this then I froze with the bullet half way out "I am not ever going home am I" I watched as he shook his head still not looking at me, I pulled the bullet out the rest of the way throwing that in the bin to, I put the clamp down on the bed side table I could wash that and use it again if ever needed. I next pulled out needle and thread, to do stitches "So tell me who are you if you know about Vampires" he said looking at me for the first time as I brought the needle to his tanned skin "Rose Heathway, and I am a Dampier like you" his eyes held shock and he looked over me "Hathaway" I nodded and his eyes looked a alarmed he sat up just as I finished the first stich "What the hell are you an idiot?" he ignored my words and ran to his bedside table the other one from where I got the first aid kit he found a phone quickly and pressed a button. He stared at me as he spoke into the phone "Mr. Mazur I think you want to come down and see this" he hung up still staring at me I raised my eyebrows I didn't know a Mr. Mazur so why would he need to look at me. I shook these thoughts away when Dimitri lay back down in front of me still staring at me with his beautiful eyes. "What?" I said almost feeling like laughing as I got back to work, on his shoulder and he wouldn't quit staring at me "I just…..nothing" he looked back at the ceiling by the time I glanced at his face. I finished and he sat up as I pressed a pad to the now closed wound putting tape on it to keep it over the wound. "Done" I said standing up, "Thanks Roza" he said when he said the last word his accent deepened and became if possible even more sexier "What did you call me?" I asked putting away the kit "Roza" he said running his hand through his hair which had fallen out of the ponytail, "It's rose in Russian" he span round fast but I think I saw a pink tinge on his cheek.

"Come on" he said and I followed him out of the room back through the corridors to the lounge area once more, most of the people had gone apart from five people. "Did you get hurt Dimitri?" asked Lissa rising from Christian's lap slightly "It's fine Rose fixed it for me" he said finding the wall above their heads very interesting, but I glanced at the women to the right of Christian and Lissa she had a cold glare on her face and it was directed right at me, I felt like turning round to see if there was anything behind me but I could tell the glare was meant for me. "Did we get the money before the Strigoi and humans turned up, Tasha?" the women's face turned to Dimitri and a smile took over it and her eyes softened, I could tell straight away she liked him, but as I looked at Dimitri I could see none of the emotions returned. "Yeah, I put it in vault" Dimitri smile and nodded then turned to me "You hungry?" I nodded realizing I hadn't eaten in hours, "Come on I will make you something" I followed him and heard Christian ask Lissa if she was hungry to she must have said yes because the two arrived next to me where I was following Dimitri's back through more corridors.

We reached a large kitchen, Dimitri went straight to a cardboard pulling out things I had never seen before, since I started with Jessie's gang I had only enough time for take away and nothing much else my mum who is body guard for one of the queen was never home to make me anything any way. I sat down on one of the stalls at what I guess was meant to be breakfast bar. Lissa went and joined Dimitri offering her help, Christian took a seat next to me, we were silent for a few seconds before I had the feeling I need to break it "Your Christian Ozera, right?" he looked at me confused, and spoke sounding surprised "You've heard of me" I nodded "Why wouldn't I Ozera is one of the royal families right?" he nodded again still looking surprised and confused "Yeah but what my parents did" what did his parents do? It can't be that bad can it "You don't know" I shook my head frowning "What did they do?" he shook his head "Nothing there just not around so most people don't know me" I shrugged "Jessie told me about you" I heard a clutter and both Christian and I turned to see Dimitri and Lissa looking at me frowning "Are you talking about Jessie Zeklos?" asked Lissa flicking her eyes between me and her I guess boyfriend I racked my brain trying to remember if that was Jessie's surname.

And his face came into my mind my last name is "Zeklos remember that beautiful one day it might save your life" I blinked his face away and nodded at Lissa. Dimitri and Lissa shared a glance looking a little worried "How do you know him?" Dimitri asked turning to face me "He is my ex-boyfriend" they shared another glance this one with more relieve "Why?" I asked frowning, "You'll find out soon" Said Dimitri turning back to whatever he was doing.

"Hello little Dampier aren't you as beautiful as Mason said you were" I turned round on my seat to see a Moroi guy. He has messy but stylish brown hair, emerald green eyes and he was tall but not as tall as Dimitri. Dimitri turned round half to look at Moroi "Piss of Adrian shouldn't you be in the Moroi house" Audrain didn't look away from me to answer Dimitri "Now, Now Dimitri be nice there are three Moroi in this room right now other than me and you have no probable with them" , I watched his eyes run over me again before looking up into my eyes "beautiful" he whispered, I felt a little bit awkward so I looked away realizing he said there were three over Moroi then him, I look to see Tasha in the door way frowning at me. "Rose this is my auntie Tasha" said Christian next to me, I smiled and waved at her, she gave me a weak smile which didn't hind her frown very well.

I felt Adrian sit on the stall next to me "What are you doing here little Dampier?" he asked I was about to answer when Dimitri did "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I had no choice but to bring her back" I heard a chuckle come from Adrain and Christian either side of me, as I watched Dimitri's strong back as he cooked "Sure you didn't bring her back because your crush" Dimitri mumbled in Russian, shaking his head "Don't talk in Russian so we can't understand you" said Adrian, I hadn't noticed but now Tasha was leaning on the counter next to were Dimitri was cooking and her eyes didn't leave me still glaring, I shrugged at her with a smile, she rolled her eyes and snorted. Then the door bang open "Belikov, there better be a good reason I am here I was in a meeting with Victor Dashkov" Dimitri span round at the name I guess it was his last name, Dimitri Belikov suited him.

"Yes Mr. Muzar meet Rose Hathaway" said Dimitri pointing his hand at me, I span the seat around to face who ever came through the door. To see it looked like the head of the mafia had just walked in he had dark-haired and looked threatening, and he had an unusual fashion sense, wearing bold colors and a scarf with a beard and earrings to top it off. He looked me up and down then back at my face "No way, Belikov a word now. And Rose would you join us" I slipped form the stall to walk out with Dimitri and Mr. Muzar.


	2. Chapter 2  Joining VA

**Chapter 2 – Joining VA **

Mr. Muzar leads us through more hallways in silence, until we reach a large red door. He opened it and walked through it letting it swing close behind him, not opening it for Dimitri or I. Just before it closed Dimitri slipped his hand in and pulled it open with his none injured arm. He nodded for me to go in first so I did. I walked it what looked like an office, in the far side of the room was a large desk with Mr. Muzar sat in a chair behind it. "Sit down" he said I felt Dimitri push my back lightly pushing me towards one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now Rose, I am Abe Muzar and this is my Gang and my school." I nodded; something about Abe Muzar intrigued me like I had met him before. "You will join St. Vladimir as a student since you should still be your last year of education" wow a gang leader who cared about his members education that's a first none of Jessie's gang went to school, Becky and I had dropped out last year when we joined. "Dimitri will train you to catch up with the others in your year, he will be your _teacher_" I saw him give Dimitri a pointed look that I didn't understand when he said teacher. "Now get out of my sight I need to get back to my meeting, I will find you a room till then you will stay in the student dorm with the other Dampier's" Dimitri stood up took this as his dismissal, but there was thing I was confused about. "You have no right to order me around I am not a member of this gang" I said standing up, glaring down at him. He looked up at me "You have two option you stay here become a member of my gang or I send you to your mother" I frowned at this, ok this was a big threat my mum didn't know shit about me.

She didn't know I had joined the gang or that I had dropped out of school and if she knew I started dating Jessie even after she forbid me from doing just that. "How do you know my mother?" I heard him chuckle "Because Miss. Hathaway I am "How do you know my mother?" I heard him chuckle "Because Miss. Hathaway I am your father….and you will be covering that tattoo I know you have at all times that is the sign of are enemy" I was taken aback by this he was my _father_. But I covered my surprise with my usual attuited I pulled up the top and put my thumb in my trackies pulling them down to show him the tattoo of FG in swirly writing on my hip bone standing for Fang Gang . I saw my_ Father's_ face scrunch up in disgust. "I have changed my mind you will have are tattoo put over it" I dropped my top "I wouldn't let my ex-boyfriend hear you done that _daddy_" I said the last word with venom he was not my father we were nothing alike. "Don't worry! I can handle Jessie fine, now Dimitri will have the tattoo removed and new one put in its place go, _Darling_" He said the last word matching my tone, perfectly. Maybe we were related, we were sort of the say. "Come on Miss. Hathaway" said Dimitri grabbing my arm dragging me from my dad's office.

When we got outside I took my arm out of his grip even though it was causing pleasurable tingles to run down my spine. "Not rose anymore huh?" I asked running my hand through my hair, he coughed awkwardly "you heard your father I am your teacher now" I nodded, "So I am getting the tattoo you have" I said pointing on his back were the VA was he nodded. "How will they get rid of the one I had" I wouldn't show it in front of my father but I was a bit scared that they were going to cut it out. "Part of Adrian's spirit is he can get rid of them" I nodded, didn't want to know how Adrian found this out.

Dimitri lead me through back to the kitchen were everyone who had been in there was still waiting apart from Tasha but I wasn't going to miss her glaring. Then I realised there was another two guys in the room one was Mason, "Hello Rose I am Eddie" said the other I nodded and smiled. "Adrian you need to get rid of Jessie's tattoo on her. A grin light up Adrian's face "Where is it, little Dampier?" he said raising his eyebrows I got what he was getting at straight away "Wouldn't yo like to know" I said with my sexy smile I usually save for Jessie. His grin even wider I heard Dimitri sigh "It's on her hip; now hurry up so I can take her Ambrose to get the new one." I watched over my shoulder as Dimitri left the room. Adrian rolled his eyes as I lifted my shirt. I pulled my trackies out the way, and his eyes found mine full of lust, he lay his hand over it, he closed his eyes for a moment or to. Then reopened them "Gone" he took his hand away as Lissa came over "Here" she said holding out a sandwich to me. I eat it quickly before Dimitri came back in pulling a top over his hot body. "Right are we done?" he asked I looked up into his face to see it covered with a hard mask no emotion leaking through, I nodded not like this different Dimitri.

"Come on" He turned and walked out the room suspecting me to follow. I quickly walked behind him sharing a glance with confused looking Lissa. "So where we going comrade?" I don't know where it came from but it suited him. "Ambrose" he said short and sharp not even looking my direction. We finally reached wherever Ambrose was, and Dimitri pushed on the door without even knocking. I walked in after him to see a tanned man with no top, he had short black hair and brown eyes and was a Dampier like me and Dimitri he had none of the marks on the back of his neck. A smile took over his face when he saw me round Dimitri "A new member huh?" Dimitri nodded and moved a side so Ambrose could see me clearly. "What's your name?" he asked with a kind smile, but not the usually ones I got from boys, which was nice for a change. "Rose" he smiled "Well Rose if you would like to sit down I will begin, were are we putting the tat?" he asked looking up at Dimitri "On her hip were the old one used to be" He nodded and pulled up my top "Waiting if you could take your top off it would make it easier" he still had his nice smile on so I could tell it was some weird way to see me without a top on. I pulled my top off hearing an intake of breath from the other side of the room, knowing it was Dimitri I turned to look at him, are eyes locked.

My focus was snapped back to Ambrose when he started, it didn't take long to complete Ambrose really knew what he was doing. I put my shirt back on and hissed as it touched my stinging skin, he grimaced a bit, he put down the gun thingy. And took the bottom of my shirt he pulled it up and tied it so it showed off my stomach. "There just don't touch it and it should be fine" he said covering it with a white medical pad. I smiled and nodded thanks, I was now part of the VA gang if I want to be or not.

Dimitri lead me wordlessly through corridors, and out a back door into the dusk which is Vampire morning. "You will start training today." I nodded as he lead me into one of the largest buildings of the three which were currently in view. It turned out to be a gym were guy after guy were training, lifting weights, running fighting with each other. Tasha and another older guy stood at the end of the gym nearest and Dimitri lead me over to them. "Mr. Alto, this is the new student Rose Hathaway" Tasha looked and glared at me, almost making me sigh. "So what do you want me to do?" said Mr. Alto in a gruff voice. "You need to train her" said Dimitri in an ordering voice obviously loosing is patients. "She is three years or more behind there is no way she can catch up" he said before shouting orders "Mason lift higher" I looked over to see Mason roll his eyes put lift the weight bar he was holding higher over his head. "She could be a distractor, Mia will be able to train up quickly she's already got the look" said Tasha looking me up and down I didn't know what they were talking about but I could understand easily that it was an insult. "Tasha" barked Dimitri obviously it was an insult Tasha rolled her eyes "I was joking" but I could tell she wasn't and I think Dimitri did to but didn't comment.

But then Alto turned round "That's a good idea begin she was Jessie's girlfriend it would make it even better." Dimitri glared at both Tasha and Alto but took his orders and took me to Mia.

And that is why I am wearing an incredible sulty outfit stood back stage in one of my father's clubs ready myself to distract my ex-boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Back Fire

**Chapter 3 – Mission Back Fire**

Mia and I were going to be the main front two, I took in breath and she smiled at me kindly "If it helps your one of my favourite students" I nodded my thanks, but being called your good a pretending to be a slut is not something you want to hear. There was around ten minutes until the curtain went up and I knew Jessie was sat in the bar, with at least six of his men, my father and him were making a deal or something tonight, I didn't really know the details, I wasn't high enough in the gang to know.

Dmitri appeared in front of me, I had been doing extra training with him for around four weeks, I was getting better at fighting, but not any better at keeping my anger in control. Dmitri had stayed the same Dmitri who and arrived back in the kitchen after we talked to me father, but sometimes I would manage to get smiles out of him. I saw him give me the once over, I saw something burn in his eyes, I thought it was lust but I couldn't see his expression well enough in the dark room. "Remember all I taught you and if he tries to…" he said, he trailed off obviously unable to say the end of the sentence. "Run away" he nodded glancing at Mia, they both shared meaningful looks which I didn't understand.

Then Dmitri disappeared, Sydney another distracter who I had become good friends with, she was really my only friend which was also a distracter, I was also friends with Lissa, mason, Eddie, Ambrose and Mia, even though she was more like a mother figure. Sydney waved Mia and I over to where there was a gap at the end of the curtain, I looked out to see Jessie sat at the bar with his second Ralf and another guy from his gang. I looked round to see another five of his men spread out different places. My father stood in front of Jessie obviously talking to him, they looked as if they were getting a long but from the four weeks I had been with the VA gang I knew that my father and Jessie hated each other with a passion. "Who is the two guys with them?" asked Mia, "Ralf and I want to say Isaiah he was knew when I umm…left" they both nodded since they were distracting the two guys I would be meeting my boyfriend for the first time again after he cheated on me with my best friend.

Tasha appeared hardly keeping the smile from her face, she was enjoying my discomfort a little too much. She had made it clear she hated he, right from the beginning and Lissa had told me it was she saw me as threat for what I didn't know and Lissa wouldn't tell me, but I was sort of proud of myself for being a threat. "It's time" she said her grin grew, I felt my heart explode in my chest, and then I faced forward as the song began and the curtain began to rise. Jessie Jay do it like a dude came on, and I walked forward making sure to keep my sexy grin on my face as I reached my pole, Mia and Sydney took the ones either side of me.

After we finished dancing, we all dismounted heading towards the bar, I could feel Jessie's eyes on me. And when I reached the bar I heard my father's voice "So Jessie, enjoy yourself we will talk later" I took a drink from my drink and looked over to were Jessie was looking at me over Abe's shoulder he nodded, Abe smiled and walked off. Jessie came up to me, "You changed" he said laying his hand on the back of my chair so he blocked my view of the club and everyone's view of me. I smirked up at him, "How so?" I said drinking up the alcohol through the straw. He smirked back down at me, he brought his lips to my ear "Dancing for the enemy are we?" he asked in a sexy voice, I pulled away to look at him, "You didn't want me, so I thought why not dance for the world" he chuckled lightly, then his face turned serious "I will always want you." I smiled lightly "Yes and how does Becky feel about that" he smile softly and his hand came out to ran along my hair line, "She's gone"

Keeping in character I said yes to Jessie when he asked me to dance with him. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his round my waist like he used to. He lent down to my ear again, "I love you" then he kissed my skin next to my ear, then sucked on my neck lightly, even though I hated Jessie he knew what turned me on, so I couldn't help but title my head to grate him more access.

But by doing this, I saw the lights reflect of his gun, and that brought me back to what I was meant to be doing. I racked my nails down his chest and over his abs making him smirk. He went back to my neck taking this as a signal to continue, I wrapped my hand gentle around the gun handle pulling it from his belt, I knew I would have to a better job at distracting him if I wanted to get it completely so I titled my head so are lips touched, I felt him smirk into the kiss and then take control, I allowed him not concentrating I finally managed to get the gun out and I put it behind my back, and watched from the corner of the my eye, as Mason dodged forward to get it. I also saw Dmitri glaring at me or Jessie I wasn't sure but he didn't look happy the reason I wasn't sure and then I turn my attention back to Jessie as he pulled away.

He slipped his hand in to the back pocket of my mini shorts. Then my father appeared next to us, "Jessie if you would mind" Jessie looked up to glare at Abe, as if he had just lost out on winning lottery because he had turned up. I know I was good in bed but I never thought I was that good. Jessie rolled his eyes "I will be right back" then he kissed my lips forcing his tongue inside my mouth before slapping my butt and walking off with Abe, I blew him a kiss when he turned round to check I hadn't moved. I then I sighed, that I could have a break till he came back. "Vodka please" I said to Ambrose who was playing Bar man for tonight, he laughed and gave me a shot "Just give the bottle" he shook his head pushing the shot towards me, I downed it quickly. Mia appeared next to me with Sydney behind her, I watched as Ralf and Isaiah walked off the direction Abe and Jessie had gone.

We all sat there waiting for the three guys to come back, and my eye caught Dmitri's he was stood in a dark corner with Christian and Eddie, but he was staring at me not looking through the crowd for Jessie's men like he was meant to. Before I could think any more about it and arm appeared around my waist and Jessie's voice was at my ear, "You want to come say good bye" he did give me a choice he picked me up by my waist and then kept his arm locked round it as he lead me towards the entrance of the door, Lissa nodded as she walked pass with a tray of drinks she was being a waitress to day. The nod meant it was ok people would be outside to watch me, but when I got out side I was scared to see that only Tasha was out there, pretending to be waitress on her smoking break.

Jessie pulled me to his car and bent down to kiss me goodbye, he pulled away to smirk at me. "I love you" he said then he punched me out of nowhere, then he slammed me against the car bonnet I screamed with agony. He ripped my top down the middle with a knife, "Not just dancing for the enemy huh Rose?" he said slapping me were my tattoo was, he then brought his knife to the tattoo. I felt him cut into my skin and I screamed again with pain, I looked up to see Ralf grinning "Once your done I want a turn" Jessie head snapped up to look at Ralf "NO ONE TOUCHS HEBUT ME GOT IT" he said loudly to all his men, Ralf looked annoyed but nodded and Jessie went back to my tattoo, I scream once again. The over Jessie shoulder I saw Tasha stood there with wide eyes "Tasha help me please" I screamed, Jessie looked over his shoulder but obviously didn't see Tasha as threat because he went back to work not even boring to send any guys to sort out the witness.

Once he finished cutting out my tattoo I was almost unconscious with the pain, then he started carving something in to my body next to it, I felt my eye lid droop as I felt more blood pour down my sides. Then he picked me up and brought me in to the car with him, He sat in the back seat with me in his lap, "Why couldn't you just forgive me, sexy" he said grinning he then cut off my shorts so I was just in my bra and pants, then he got a tattoo gun and flipped me over so I was laying on my painful stomach and started to tattoo something on my back. And then he throw me on to the seat, next to him, I looked up into his face he looked like he was in pain he moved my finger out of my face "I am sorry" then he lead over and gently kissed my lips "I love you so much" he said still with his lips hovering over mine. Then he got out the car shutting the door behind me "There boys traitor taken care" I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

**Lissa POV**

I knew something was wrong when all Jessie's men started to disappear and not un cover like either they all just walked out with grins on their faces, as if they had won a prise. Once all the men were gone Abe appeared in front of me, Eddie and Dmitri then he said something which scared the hell out of me "Where is Rose?" Mia and Sydney appeared behind him, shaking their heads. Next Mason appeared with Ambrose they both shook their heads to, Dmitri and I shared a worried glance the only people left who would know were Rose was, is Christian and Tasha who were both meant to be outside. I ran out, with the other's following, even Abe was running which I had never seen before, we found Tasha stood staring at a car in the car park. "Tasha?" said Dmitri looking alarmed he was usually good at hiding his emotions but everyone knows he liked Rose even he won't admit himself.

"Tasha were is Christian and Rose?" I asked, trying to make my voice steady then I heard Christian's voice but it sounded broken and sick "Over here guys" I looked up to see him stood at the car's open door. I walked forward and slowly looked round the side of the door and felt like I was going to throw up, Rose lay there only in her bra and pants, with a patch on skin missing were the VA tattoo was with Jessie's gang's symbols carved into her skin above it. "That's not all" said Christian I looked up at him alarmed what more could Jessie have done, he gently reached in and rolled Rose on to her front so I could see a very bad tattoo on the back, he had used a black ink so it stood out again her paling skin and the message read, 'VA, you have betrayed are deal, this means war. See you Saturday' I hadn't realised the others had come to look as well until I heard Dmitri shout something in Russia and Abe start barking orders.

I thought it was a bad idea to get Dmitri to carry Rose but as Abe said he wouldn't let anyone else touch her, I tried my best to heal her and Adrian got the tattoo on her back to vanish but her cuts would scar, meaning she would be barded forever, we just have to hope this brought out her fight spirt instead of destroying her.


	4. Chapter 4Waking up to a face of an angel

**Chapter 4 – waking up to a face of an angel.**

_Dmitri's POV_

I didn't know how long I sat in the hard uncomfortable chair just watching her beautiful face or her chest move up and down in slow agonising breaths. I almost didn't notice Lissa's presence next to me and with all my train that was a bad thing. "How she doing?" she asked quietly like any loud noise would wake the sleeping angel in front of me, but it wouldn't rose had followed into a pain produced coma, meaning her body had pretty much shut itself down to try and heal her. If I moved the sheet down I knew I would see the scar of the things the mother fucker had scratched into her precious skin.

"Alright" I said not even convincing myself that was true, Lissa gave me a small smile and then the door once again opened and Tasha came in. A look appeared on her face when she looked at the unmoving Rose, and I couldn't help but think it was guilt or maybe regret. But I shook these thoughts away Tasha had told us all that she hadn't arrived at the scene until Jessie had already left. I looked back at Rose to were her eye had a big blue bruise around it, and was swollen a little meaning Jessie must have punched her pretty hard. I could help but feel that this was all my fault I was meant to protect her not because I was the reason she even came to the VA Gang not even because I was her teacher and I should have taught her how to protect herself so this would have never happened. But because I felt that it was my duty to look after her, I could hardly admit it to myself but I knew I liked her, the others had all joked that I had a crush on her but I knew that it was more then that I was starting to have strong feelings for her. And it scared me because I had never had emotions so raw, or trufully before I had always covered up my emotions so no one could ever hurt me or know my weaknesses.

I had never had a weakness before, but I knew what it was now and she was lying on the bed in front of me broken and in pain. And I felt helpless as if I had failed her in some way. Lissa sat down on the edge of the bed and took Rose's hand out of mine and looked me in the eyes and then spoke "You have to get out of here, I will stay with her" I took a breath and looked at her beautiful once again, not believe anyone would be able to ever hurt her. I nodded even though my heart was shouting at me to fight Lissa's command. But I slowly made my body rise from the chair, I tried to walk towards the door but it was like Rose was holding a part of me in her hand and the rest of my body didn't want to leave without. I sighed and turned back to her and pressed my lips to her forehead gently "I'll be back" I whispered against her skin, I said it so that if Rose was a wake we would be the only ones to hear but because she wasn't I was trying to convince myself that I would be back soon and build up the strength and courage to leave.

Finally I made it outside the door to find Christian and Abe stood there leaning against the wall opposite the door. "What?" I said wishing that my voice had come out stronger and less shaky then it had because I hate showing weakness to anyone. "We thought you would want to help plan Jessie's punishment." I nodded, desperation seemed to fly away and anger and blood lust filled its place as I followed behind Abe and Christian down the corridor to were ever we were meeting the others who would be fighting Jessie's gang when it came to Saturday night.

_Lissa's POV_

I took the seat that I had just made Dmitri leave take Rose's hand that he had been holding. Even though Rose and I hadn't know each other long it was as if I already thought of her as my best friend or even a sister. Even though I was looking at Rose I was aware when Tasha came closer to the bed making my blood boil with anger. "I know" I said still looking at Rose's face, trying to use a little energy to heal her even though I knew it wouldn't work the Jessie must have used something to make it so my sprit wouldn't heal Rose's wounds. "What?" whispered Tasha as she walked round the other side of Rose's bed so we were facing each other instead of her being stood behind me.

"I know that you were when it happened" I said looking up at her for the first time since she had come in to the room. And the look on her face told me what I needed to know she was there she could have stopped it. But she didn't I knew why, she like Dmitri everyone in the gang apart from Dmitri it seemed. And it was because of her jealousy that Dmitri likes or even loves Rose that she didn't save her. She was happy to watch a member of her gang die, so she could maybe get a step close to get Dmitri for herself. It almost made me physically sick to look at her.

So I looked back at the still unconscious Rose. "You won't tell them will you" I knew who the them were it was Dmitri and Abe. I almost laughed at the scared look which came across her face, I shook my head "It is not my place to tell them, it is yours" she glared at my and clenched her fists. "Why would I tell Abe that I was the reason his daughter is lying almost dead" she said crossing her arms like she was a stubborn five year old which wouldn't do as she was told.

"Because it was your fault" she shook her head "This was not my fault if anything it was hers" she pointing at Rose. I jumped off the seat walking over to her and slapped her in the face before storming out I was too angry to even be in the room with her anymore, how could she say that being torture was her fault. How is that even possible, how it be someone fault they are torture.

I passed up and down outside the room I knew most of the guys in the gang were in meeting at that moment about the fight with Jessie and his punishment for hurting Rose. In half a mind to run in and tell them all that it was Tasha's fault, because not helping Rose makes it as worse as actually doing the cutting herself, well it would in both Dmitri's and Abe's. I went to open the door deciding that I would tell them, when I realised I had just left Tasha on her own with an unconscious Rose. I raced back slamming open the door to see that Tasha had left I ran to Rose's side to see if anything had happened when I wasn't there. But I didn't see anything different, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised nothing was wrong Tasha must have just left and I was about to collapse back into the chair.

When Dmitri came back in looking almost scared, he walked over and I slipped out of the space in front of the chair letting him sit down next to her once more. And take her hand kissing it lightly and as if she had felt his presence her eyes started to open slowly.

_**Please tell me what you think...**_

_**Haze x **_


	5. Chapter 5 Guilty

**Chapter 5 – Guilty**

**Lissa POV**

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Abe I saw Tasha actually flinch, and a twisted smile appeared on my face. As I stood at the door of Abe's office. "Let me explain sir" I know I had said I thought it was Tasha's responsibility to tell Abe what she had done. The moment Rose had woken up unable to talk to any of us, I knew that the person who allowed this to happen need to be punished. When I say Rose couldn't talk to us, she could she just choice not to. She had ordered both me and Dmitiri out of the room as soon as she was a wake enough to know what was going on. As soon as she got a glimpse of the marks on her skin, she refused to tell us anything and kept shouting for us both to leave. Not wanting her to hurt herself any more, I had pulled an almost heartbroken Dmitiri from the room. He wouldn't go any further then the hallway outside her room, mumbling some nonsense about it being his duty to look after her, and he would stay outside the room no matter how long it took for her to let him back in.

Another shout brought me back to the present and what was happening in the room in front of me. "LET YOU EXPLAIN, YOU ALLOWED THAT SICK BARSTED TO DO …" he seemed unable to describe what Jesse had done to his own daughter the words seemed to get stuck in his throat, and I could see the desperation and guilt which was swimming in them. He did as I knew he would blame himself partly for what had happened he had used his daughter for his own gain, knowing she would be the best person to seduce Jesse, and he had been right. "THAT, TO MY DAUGHTER. WHAT IN FUCKING HELL DO YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN!" He managed to get words out eventually and I could see his temper raising and by the look of Tasha's scared face so could she.

As if Abe had sent a invisble signal, both Eddie and Mason appeared behind me with Christian behind them. I saw Christian eyes jump from a angry Abe who stood facing them behind his desk. Chair long forgotten, pushed back and almost following on the floor in his anger, and his auntie who stood with her back to the door, her back straight and head high. "I have said from the beginning that Rose was not to be trusted, she was member of Jesse's gang and he allowed her to come her" everyone in and stood outside in the hallway knew all too well that she meant Dmitiri, when she said he.

"I know and so does the rest of this gang that you miss. Ozera like the one you call 'he', and do not blame him for you act. Yes Rose was a member of Jesse's gang when she came, but if you had heard her story to why she was in that ally way that night you would know that all her emotional ties with the gang had been cut, mostly by Jesse himself and a friend I believe called Becky?" he said glancing and raising an eyebrow at me. I tried to keep the happy smirk off my face as I nodded. He nodded back and continued "So to why could I not trust my own daughter that was willing to help anyone to destroy her ex-boyfriend. And the real question why would trust have anything to do with Rose being tortured and left for dead?" he finished his rant by crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to the side in confusion.

"She could have be contacting the other members of Jesse's gang or Jesse himself all the time you have let her stay inside the academy." Abe looking like he wanted to use his fire on Tasha right there, and I almost laughed at how satisfied it would make me if he actually lose his temper and do just that. "Do you not think we thought of this? Dmitri, Adrian and I, have all been keep an eye on her while everyone in the gang have been keeping all main gang secrets to themselves. Unless you have told her anything, Rose knows no more about my gang or its members then Jesse already knows, which would me any information she did manage to slip past all three of Dmitri, Adrian and Mine eyes would be useless."

I could see that Tasha was running out of excuses "So if we are done, trying to stich up my daughter to justify and unjust able act. Should we get to the real reason to why you allowed that son of a bitch, to cut up my daughter" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "I…..I" said Tasha unable to explain herself. "Right, I think everyone here knows the reason so there is no point in speaking it in words" Abe walked round his desk to stand directly in front of Tasha "I want you out of my academy by night fall. And if I hear that you attack any of my gang, my daughter, my ex-wife or whisper a word of my gang's plans, structure, members or methods to everyone. Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Christian and I am sure Dmitri would love to see you on a little visit. That I am sure you will not enjoy."

His order was met with silence from Tasha and all of us watching. "Do you understand me Natasha?" Tasha nodded and turned to walk out and for the first time saw that all of us were there. It wasn't good that she hadn't known that at least four people were stood behind her. I glanced at the three guys to both Eddie and Mason looked angry and like they would love to rap their hands around her throat till she felt in a tenth of the pain that Rose went through and still will.

But Christian looked betrayed, Tasha was after all the only family he had since his parents had betrayed the last gang they were members of and gave information to rival gangs, for safety that they were grated even after the information was given which meant that his old gang leader found and killed them with appositely no mercy. Tasha and Christian both stood watching each other, the Christian turned and walked away, no saying a single word to the person who had been his mother figure for almost five years. I followed after him also silently, I allowed him to walk alone for a moment following behind at a respectable distance.

But he knew I was there and he stopped and turned to look at me. I could see his sadness in his eyes, and I knew it was me that had put it there by telling Abe the truth but I felt no guilt because even though she was Christian's auntie she need to pay from what she did to Rose. I saw him smile slightly and his hand outstretched to me. I smiled back and linked my fingers through his. He pulled me in so I was between the wall pressed against my back, and him as we stood chest to chest. I just looked up into his wonderful eyes wishing I could rid them of the worry inside them. "I love you" that all he said then his lips came over mine.

I knew that he would allow me to know what he was feeling later but know he need me to comfort him. So I wrapped my arms round his neck going up on to my tippy toes, and I fiddled with the short soft hairs at the back of his neck.

**Dmitri's POV**

I sat with my back against the door; I didn't know how long I sat out here. But it had been a while since Rose had sent both Lissa and I out of her room. I didn't know why Lissa had stormed off in anger as soon as I told her I was not moving until Rose allowed me to go back in, and I didn't really care at that moment. I was trying to listen out of sounds coming from inside the room which would tell me if Rose tried to get out of bed or not.

Finally I heard her gasp in pain and I knew she had tried to get out of bed, and I couldn't take it anymore I raised from where I was sat on the hard ground and slow opened the door. To show Rose in her underwear other than my button down shirt which was hanging open around her. Her eyes snapped to me when she realised there was another presence in the room. It was almost painful to drag my eyes away from her beautiful body, but I knew that she was feeling self-conscious about the scars at the moment.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" I said when either of us spoke. "I was trying to go and wash" she said in a small voice, I looked back at her to see she had lowered her self-back on to the bed, and was looking at the floor. It was almost heart breaking to see my strong feisty Roza, looking so broken and low spirited. So I had no hesitation to cross the room, and kneel in front of her, so we were the same height and she had no choice but to look me in the eyes.

"Let me help you" I said I was surprised at how desperate my voice sounded and so was Rose by the emotion flashed across her face. She shook her head trying to move away from me by sliding backwards on the bed. But wrapped my arms loosy around her waist so she could move. "Why not?" I asked watching her face carefully trying to pick up on emotions she was trying to hind from me. She licked her lips closing her eyes, taking a deep breath then looking at me right in the eyes. "Because Dmitri, I am now branded with the mark of another gang and I know that it would always bring you disgust to look at it. And I don't want to, no I can't have you think of me as disgusting." She said her eyes flicking between mine for a reaction.

I didn't think either of us would have thought what I did next would have happened but it did. I closed the small distance between are lips, and kissed her like I had wished I could do since I met her. She kissed back, but it was not long before she realised what she was doing and pulled away. "Don't Dmitri…" she said but I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I would never find you disgusting Rose Hathaway, I fine you beautiful" I saw a small smile come over her lips. And I kissed her prefect lips quickly hoping to seal it there.

I was the one to pull away first this time when it turned in to more than the short kiss I had planned. "Right you said you want to get washed" she nodded her cheeks flushing. I smiled and careful pulled her into my arms and made my way to the bathroom. I put her on the side carefully making sure I didn't hurt her then I took off my duster, pushing up my selves kneeling down by the bath tub running both taps to fill it.

We both sat in silence as the tub filled, and once it was finished I tested the temperature satisfied it was the right temperature I turn back to my Roza. I help her slowly take off the shirt then once again picked her up gently laying her in the bath. I once again sat by the bath, this time slowly trailing my fingers along the water. "Dmitri?" I looked up at her to show I was listening "Can I ask you something?" I smiled at the uncertainty in her voice. "Anything Roza"


	6. Chapter 6 Misunderstanding

**Hey Sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 6 - Misunderstanding**

**Rose's POV**

"Anything Roza" I tried to hide the smile which his nickname brought me, but I couldn't so it spread across my face. I didn't know how to ask him what I had to ask him, because yes he had just told me, that he find me beautiful. But I still couldn't believe that these marks wouldn't make him look at me differently. "How can you look at me?" he frowned at this probable thinking that we just went over this, "No not because you find me disgusting but…." I didn't know how to word it the question was swirling round my head but I couldn't work out how to make it come out. "I was part of Jesse's gang once, because I wanted to be. Your gang usually shoots other gang members on sight…" yet again I ran off into silence having to look away from his beautiful face to the wall opposite me which was covered in clean white tiles. "I know none of you could kill me because I was Abe's daughter. But why didn't you just let me die? You all had the prefect chance to get rid of another gang's member with actually having any fault" I couldn't look at him, but I felt his fist tighten from where he had been tracing the water.

"Don't ever think that" he said and I could tell he had a clenched jaw. "No one in this gang wants you dead. Actually quite the opposite, do you know what people's reactions were when we found you" I still couldn't bring myself to turn and look at his beautiful eyes or handsome face. Then I felt his hand on my chin forcing me to turn and look at him. I was alarmed by the desperation which was clouding his eyes, "I love you, and I know that no one in this gang would want to see you dead" my breath rushed out me, did he just say he loved me, did I love him. Could he really love me when I was branded I like I was. But I decided I would think about it later and I would tell him the think which was bugging the back of my mind since I woke up. "Tasha obviously did" Because I was looking at him I could see the confusion settle over his face. "What?" he said sounding unsure that he wanted to know the answer "Tasha she was there, I pleaded for her to help me. But she just stood there…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Dimitri was on his feet grabbing his duster, "I'll call Eddie to come help you. I need to talk to someone" I was confused to where he was going, but it didn't seem like he was going to tell me. He put his duster on in one movement then crouched down and kissed my forehead "I love you" he whispered with his lips still pressed against my skin. Then he was up and walking out the room, looking like he was about to go murder someone, I was sort of scared for whoever's safety that he was going to talk to. Just before the door closed I heard him say "Look after my heart" then there was a soft bang as the door swung close.

I lay back against the end of the bath trying to ignore the pain which shot all over my body at the movement. I tried to work out if I loved Dimitri and I knew straight away and I had I loved him since he had threated my life in the ally way. The way he had shouted for me to run, slipping his hand perfectly into mine to keep me going. The way his lips fitted mine perfectly, the way his skin was soft but also ruff from where he had been outside training and fighting. I smiled as I realised just how much I liked Dimitri, then I was brought from my thoughts as the door opened slowly to two people, Ambrose and Eddie stood smiling in the door way. Then they came to sit with their backs against the way facing me in the bath.

**Dimitri's POV**

How dare she, Tasha was meant to be one of my best friends. We had grown up together I had even helped her when he old gang was after her. And now I was walking through the VA compound towards her room. Ready to do anything to punish her for what she did to my Roza, how could she just stand there when that son of a bitch used her as a plaything, cut her precious skin. I almost felt sick to thing that one of my friends would be that selfish. I knew she liked me it was painfully obvious but I choose to ignore it knowing I would never return her feelings, she was no more than a friend to me, and now she wasn't even that. I know I hadn't done my best covering up my love for Rose, but no seemed to care about. Abe and I had talked about it just before we had gone to the club to do the deal, he had told me he knew I liked her and he was fine with it as long as it didn't affect the operation.

And I wouldn't be able to make words which would tell you how jealous I had been watching her dance with that twist barsted but I knew I had to let it happen if I walked up to him and punched him like I wanted to it wouldn't just be the deal which would be in danger but people's lives, and most importantly the one I loved the most. But she had been hurt anyway and it was all the fault of the person's whose room I was currently stood in front.

I didn't bother with knocking knowing I was too angry with that. So I slammed open the door letting it hit the wall next to it. To see Tasha lying on her bed, like she hadn't just played a part in allowing my beautiful love being tortured. "Ahh Dimitri I was wondering when you would come." I clenched my jaw at how relaxed she was. She stood up from the bed and came towards me making her sickly thin waist swing side to side with what I guess was meant to be a sex smirk, but it made me want to throw up. But finally she reached me, laying her hand on my chest I just glare at her, giving her warning to get her hand off me. "Think Dimka, if she's out the picture we can be together. Remember when we were little and you promised me we would get married." I did remember my six year old self had been naïve and stupid, but I was nothing like him anymore. So I found it easy to push Tasha off me. She obviously didn't suspect me to push her because she lost her balance slightly but caught the set of draws quickly. She once again came towards me, and it was taking everything in me not to punch her.

"Come on Dimka she is a child you can't love a child. She can't pleasure you like I can" That did it I slammed her against the wall in anger. She just smirked "I like this position" I looked down to see that one of my knees was in between her legs and my arm was across her chest. In my anger I punched the wall just above her head, and I saw her flinch which made a twisted smile spread across my face. "I hate you" I said repeating three times "Why did you have to do it, you were my friend Tasha" she smiled and said words which made sick raise in my throat "I love you" I had wanted to hear those words to day but from someone very different, someone I actually loved back. But I was crash away from my thoughts as Tasha's lips touched mine. I ripped mine from hers as soon as I knew what was happening but the voice which came round the room said it was to later, some had saw.

"Miss. Ozra I believe you are already meant to be gone from my compound" I jumped off Tasha at the voice turning to see Abe stood crossed armed with both Mason and Adrian at his flanks then behind them was a Confused looking Christain and Lissa who was shaking her head. Liss left frist and I knew she had gone to talk to Rose, and tell her that I had kissed Tasha, it was the thing a best friend should do. I want to run after her make her stop explain to her. But there were four strong men stood in between me and the door way, and two could use fire and one could use sprit, so I stayed put knowing in a matter of minutes my life would probably be blank mean nothing. Tasha grabbed a bag which was laying on the end of her bed and left quickly passing through the men still at the door. "Mason show Natasha out" Mason nodded and grabbed Tasha's arm dragging her away. I saw Christian stare after them for a moment before looking back at me. "Adrian please will you please tell everyone a meeting is set for nine tonight" Adrian nodded and left, "and Christian get my ex-wife on the phone please" Christian gave me a glare then disappeared to do Abe's bidding. "And you" he said looking right at me "I don't know what we walked in on" I was about to tell him but he held up his hand silencing me. "And I don't want to. But I must say Stay away from my daughter Belikvo she has been hurt enough. But I am not sure she will want see you again when Vasilisa tells her what we just saw." I nodded trying to keep tears in, "I know what it feels like to lose a love, but I can't have you hurting her, and you already have" Abe patted my shoulder before exiting the room. I stood there for a moment staring blanking at the doorway and the wall in the corridor outside. Then decided Abe might have let his wife get away because of an misunderstanding but I would not give up my Roza, and I went to explain to her.


End file.
